


Tumblr Drabble Challenge

by mistrstank (dreamingdarkly)



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst and Humor, BAMF Tony Stark, Bad Puns, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Coitus Interruptus, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friday Drabble Challenge, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Humor, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Multiverse, Nightmares, Pillow Fights, Pillow Talk, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Steve Rogers, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, Superhusbands, Supernanny Phil Coulson, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingdarkly/pseuds/mistrstank
Summary: Alternatively Titled: Ship Tony with all the things!This is a collection of my short replies to the Drabble Challenge I'm currently conducting on Tumblr! Each chapter will be labeled with it's prompt, and ship. They are all unrelated unless otherwise labelled.CH1: Implied Stuckony | "No sympathy until you see a doctor"CH2: Stony | "You're seriously like a man-child"CH3: Stuckony | "Safety first. What are you? Five?"CH4: Winteriron | "I need a place to stay." & "Did you just hiss at me?"CH5: IronPanther | "They're not your kids, back the f off."CH6: Stuckony | "You need to see a doctor."CH7: Winteriron | "You can't banish me! This is my bed too!"CH8: Stuckony | "Put your penis away."CH9: IronWidow | "I'm bulletproof...But please don't shoot me."CH10: Winteriron | "I'm not crazy!"CH11: Winteriron | "I had a bad dream again."CH12: Implied Stony | "I would kill for coffee...Literally." & "I need a place to stay."CH13: Stuckony | "I haven't slept in ages."





	1. Medical Attention| Implied Stuckony

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So to keep me in practice and to keep my writing improving, I've been conducting [this](http://mistrstank.tumblr.com/post/153757853532/drabble-challenge) Drabble Challenge on my [Tumblr](http://mistrstank.tumblr.com). I am currently ongoing with this challenge and expect to continue to do so for some time. If you would like to choose a prompt, feel free!
> 
> For those of you who are reading my other stories:  
> Expectations and Questions should see chapter 6 within the next 3 days.  
> Refuse is on the backburner a little at the moment, but I hope to have a new chapter soon.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my little collection. Much love,  
> ~Eza

It’s movie night and the team is gathered in their usual places. Steve sprawls on one half of a couch, Bucky on the other with an inviting space in between them, just big enough for their resident genius. Natasha has the other couch, tucked comfortably into the corner with an afghan in her lap. Bruce occupies a single armchair, nose buried in a book like he’s never going to leave it.

“Okay, one bowl of salt popcorn, and one with sugar for the heathens amongst us.” Clint announces, smirking at Bucky and Steve. Bucky flips him off without looking up.

“Can it, Barton. You put salt on your cornflakes you dweeb.” He quips, and Clint gasps in mock offense.

“Salty delicious goodness! And no one says dweeb anymore, dweeb.” He snorts, but nonetheless relinquishes the bowl of sugared popcorn. The salted one he hands to Natasha before collapsing onto the couch next to her. They’re just getting settled and in the early stages of the near daily argument on what movie to watch when shuffling steps approach. They look up as one to stare at Tony, watching the zombie shuffle with varying levels of concern. Tony looks rough, enshrouded in what looks like two blankets so that only his nose and eyes are visible. What they can see of his face is pale and sweaty, his eyes red-rimmed and dull with fever.  
“Tony!” Steve yelps, and lunges as though to get off the couch. Bucky twists a hand in his jeans and keeps him on the couch, not so much with strength but with the implicit threat in the fact he uses his metal hand. Either Steve sits, or the pants go.  
“Whazzit?” Tony mumbles in reply, shuffling a little closer and eyeing the space between the supersoldiers in a vaguely befuddled sort of way. He shakes his head before anyone can reply, turns, and promptly collapses face down across Clint and Natasha’s legs, his head in Natasha’s lap. The popcorn is saved only by a yelping Clint’s fast reflexes.  
“Oi! Do I look like Steve or Bucky to you?” He asks, even as one hand curls carefully around a blanket wrapped ankle.  
“S’too hot.” Tony grumbles, tucking his nose into Natasha’s hip; Nat directs a supremely unimpressed look downwards at a clearly unaffected Tony. Steve looks mortally offended by the slight, however, and the look on his face goes a long way to softening her. Bucky seems to take it in stride, reaching out to palm Tony’s forehead and then jumping up, no doubt to go and fetch him more medication.  
“You’ll get no sympathy from me,” Natasha says, tone firm, and Tony grunts to show he’s listening. “You’re the one who refuses to see a doctor.” She adds, and this time there is no response. Sighing, she works cool, strong fingers into sweat dampened hair, a reluctant smile tugging at her lips as Tony hums and squirms closer.

Well, perhaps he may have a _little_ sympathy, she decides.


	2. Manchild | Stony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You're seriously like a manchild" for STONY.

Tony wakes up slowly, his muscles loose and relaxed. He can’t remember how long it’s been, if ever, since that last happened; his waking is usually as violent and nightmare torn as his sleeping. He supposes that’s one of the many things that’s changed After Steve. He sleeps more, at more regular hours, and his reward is to wake like this; naked, wrapped in silken sheets and warm golden skin. There’s the puff of warm breath on the back of his neck, a band of heat over his waist where Steve’s arm lies heavy and relaxed. The arc reactor casts a soft blue glow across the sheets, reaching out to touch the golden light spreading from the window into the room. Tony is _content_ , maybe for the first time in his life, and he’s both disgusted with the total sap he’s turned into and so deeply happy about it. Slowly, carefully, Tony turns within the circles of Steve’s arms, until he’s pressed up against that wonderful, chiseled chest. He tucks his nose into the hollow of Steve’s throat, breathes in a scent unique to Steve.

Of course, as content as he is, he’s awake now and plenty _other_ parts of his body are also waking up. Tony squirms closer and slowly begins stroking a hand back and forth along Steve’s spine. At the same time, he tilts his head a little to place little, nibbling kisses along Steve’s jawline until he reaches the sensitive spot just behind his ear. Steve snorts a little in his sleep, but remains otherwise unmoved. Thoroughly put out, Tony pokes Steve’s cheek with a finger and scowls when his boyfriend merely twitches.  
“Steeeeeeve,” He calls, gentle and warm. “Steeeeeeve, wake up. C’mon, time to get up.” He tries, and continues poking when nothing happens. “Steeeeevvvveeee, pay attention to me I’m bored.” As a last resort, Tony reaches out and gently pinches Steve’s ear lobe, then begins tugging on it. Finally, sleepy blue eyes peel open and Tony grins at the unimpressed look he receives,  
“Morning sunshine! I’m bored.” He chirps brightly, and Steve’s lips purse.  
“You’re an actual manchild.” He declares, as though stating an irrefutable fact, and then rolls over to present Tony with his back.  
“I resent that, I’m an adult, I have my own company to prove it.” Tony argues, to a clearly totally uninterested Steve, and he’s desperately trying not to laugh. People always assume Steve is a morning person and that is just patently _not_ the case. He pokes at Steve’s shoulder blade, and then yelps when in a move almost too fast to follow, his lover flips over and he finds himself straddled in the bed.

Well, his morning just _drastically_ improved.


	3. Safety First | Stuckony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Safety first. What are you? Five?" for STUCKONY.
> 
> Starts out a little NSFW.

“Steve? Oh my god, Steve, are you reading the instructions, what are you doing, _why_ are you reading the instructions?” Tony flails his hands, trying to articulate the level of his displeasure, a clear pout on his face. Bucky snickers softly, but doesn’t pause in his mission to raise Tony’s blood pressure, sucking careful marks along Tony’s collarbone while nimble fingers dance along his ribs. Tony twitches, a small whine catching in his throat, and Steve looks up from his damn _instructions_ to smile at his boyfriends. **  
**

“Of course I am, Tony, we’ve never used it before.” Steve responds, patient and even toned like he so often is when he thinks Tony is being particularly unruly. Tony tries to frown, tries really hard, but a skin-warmed metal hand is worming inside his pajama pants and it’s rapidly getting hard to think.  
“Steve, it’s a-aaaahhh, sex toy.” He sort of squeaks out as Bucky curls a tongue around his ear lobe and his fingers around something else. “Kinda self explanatory.” He adds, in a more normal tone of voice. Steve snorts gently, and then leans forward to slant his lips over Tony’s in a brief, hard kiss; a promise for later,  
“We’ve never done this before, it doesn’t hurt to be prepared.” He reasons, and Tony snorts indelicately.  
“Safety first!” He adds, before Tony can say anything, and Tony rolls his eyes so dramatically Steve’s almost afraid he’s going to injure himself.  
“Oh my god, Steve, what are you, 5?” He drawls, and Bucky promptly bursts into laughter,  
“Oh god I sincerely hope not.” He gets out in between his giggles, which sets Steve off, and Tony scowls at them.  
“I hate you both.” He grumbles, and Bucky nearly howls with laughter at the look of disgruntlement on Tony’s face.  
“Aw, babe, don’t be like that.” Steve says with a grin, leaning in to nuzzle at Tony’s neck, pressing soft kisses below his ear.  
“Yeah,” Bucky agrees, and there’s a sly grin tugging at his lips that Tony _knows_ means trouble. “We promise to follow the instructions.” He continues, which sets Steve to snorting against Tony’s neck.  
“That’s it!” Tony yells, snatching up the nearest pillow in order to wallop Bucky around the head with it. “Out of my bed, ingrates!”

 

Nearly crying with laughter, Bucky grabs up one of the other pillows and smacks Steve,  
“He started it!” He decries to Steve’s laughing protests, and from there on it’s all out war. They explode all six of the pillows on Tony’s bed, and by the time the last of the copious feathers have settled they’re red faced and teary eyed with laughter.


	4. AVAC Winteriron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combines prompts "I need a place to stay" and "Did you just hiss at me?" For WINTERIRON.

It’s ass o’clock in the morning, and Bucky is drooling into his pillow when a pounding at his door startles him out of a light doze. Bucky snorts and spends a moment slapping at his bedside table before he realises it’s _not_ his alarm. Reluctantly, Bucky pushes himself up out of bed, wiping his face with his flesh hand and stumbling towards the door. Honestly, whoever it is, he may possibly kill them, even if it’s Steve; Avengers Academy is busy enough that he rarely gets to bed at a decent hour, he doesn’t need his sleep disturbed as well.

Savagely, Bucky throws open the door,  
“Alright, what’s the damn emergency?” He snarls. Of all things, he did not expect Tony Stark standing on his doorstep, shrunk into his hoodie like he wants to disappear.  
“I, uh, need a place to stay?” He offers, tentative like he’s not sure if he should even try. Bucky blinks, and then blinks again when the words don’t make any more sense.  
“The hell is wrong with your dorm?” As he’s speaking, however, Bucky moves out of the way and let’s Tony slide in.  
“M’locked out.” He mumbles, scuffing what Bucky is only just noticing is a bare foot along the floor. Actually, now that he’s looking, Tony looks like he’s in his pajamas. “I’m sorry I woke you, I was looking for Rhodey, but I sort of forgot which dorm is his and now I’m here, and you’re here, so I guess we’re committed to this. Unless you want me to go which, yeah, I can go, I’ll just-” Bucky flaps a hand in Tony’s face and the genius startles to a stop.  
“Wait, back up, you’re locked out? Didn’t you make the tech? How are you locked out?” He questions, and pointedly does _not_ find it adorable when a delightful blush spreads across Tony’s cheeks.  
“I guess locked out is the wrong word. I think Loki transported my place into another dimension, so by locked out I mean I kind of don’t _have_ a room to go to right now.” 

Bucky scrubs both hands across his face, more carefully in the case of his prosthetic, and releases a long sigh.  
“Another dimension. Of course.” Bucky shakes his head, and then reaches out to snag Tony’s wrist. He tugs the genius along behind him into his room and let’s go to faceplant into the pillow he’d recently vacated.  
“M’too tired to wonder what you did to make Loki _transport_ your damn room. Shuddup and go to sleep.” He decides aloud. There’s a long moment of stillness while Bucky waits for Tony to take the hint. Finally, he feels the bed dip under extra weight and then blankets are carefully spread over the both of them. Bucky hums, pleased, and settles into the blanket nest. He’s just starting to doze, warmed by the blankets and Tony’s body heat, when there’s a sharp hiss,  
“Did you just hiss at me?” He cracks one eye open, and yes, Tony is wearing the kind of irritated expression that might preclude a hiss.  
“Barnes, is your laptop a damn _Apple?”_ He sounds like he’s just realised Bucky likes eating children and cheerfully kicking puppies off cliffs.  
“Oh my god, Stark, go to sleep.” Bucky huffs, and reaches out to reel a spluttering Tony into his chest. With his brand new teddy squished close, Bucky falls asleep faster than he can ever remember.

And in the morning? The morning breath is totally worth it for the blush on Tony’s cheeks. He may send Loki flowers, that’ll really confuse him.


	5. Not Your Children | Ironpanther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "They're not your children, so back the fuck off." For IRONPANTHER.

The restaurant is a constant wash of low murmur of conversation, gently lit by candles and strategically placed chandeliers. There’s gentle music pouring from a few wall mounted speakers, just on the edge of hearing without obstructing conversation. T’Challa smiles gently, and reaches across the crisp white tablecloth to curl his hand around Tony’s.  
“This place is a good choice,” He murmurs, and is pleased by the way Tony’s face lights up.  
“Yeah? I really like it here. It’s a good atmosphere.” Tony shrugs a shoulder, bashful in the way he only ever allows himself to be with T’Challa, and fiddles with their entwined fingers. This thing, between them, is still new enough to be fragile and precious, and T’Challa knows Tony doesn’t quite believe it’s all real. Not yet, but T’Challa is confident he’ll prove himself in the end; Tony’s spent too many years being hurt to fall simply for a pleasant smile.  
“How are the Avengers?” He questions softly, squeezing Tony’s hand to draw his attention. Tony smiles again, this one a little smaller, but no less real.  
“Trouble,” He says, wryly. “It’s like a frathouse at the compound. A little less so, at the moment, since Clint and his family are visiting, so everyone’s _behaving.”_ He’s clearly trying to sound annoyed, but T’Challa knows him, and he can see the fond little smile curling the edges of Tony’s mouth, the warmth in his eyes.  
“You are happy,” He observes, with deep satisfaction. Tony startles a little, and a blush crawls up his neck to spread over his cheekbones.  
“Nah, they’re little shits.” He demurs, and T’Challa laughs softly.

There’s a family at the table next to them, a man dressed in an impeccable suit with equally coiffed wife, and two children. They are beyond T’Challa’s notice, a blip on his radar while his attention is focused solely on Tony, until the man leans across the table towards his son.  
“Sit up straight, you’re embarrassing me!” He hisses, and across from him Tony goes pale. T’Challa straightens immediately, watches the way Tony’s gaze darts towards the family.  
“Honestly,” The man continues. “You’re eating like an animal, Julie, honey, do something about Matthew will you?” Tony’s breathing goes shallow, and his hand clenches around T’Challa’s as the little boy sinks a little in his chair and he stares at his food like it’s the last thing in the world he wants. T’Challa doesn’t even realise the situation is escalating until Tony’s suddenly standing, his hand slipping away.  
“You shouldn’t talk to him like that.” He says, low and serious. T’Challa slowly stands, not interfering but making Tony aware that he’s not alone. The man look up, and a sneer crawls across his face. The other diners are all watching and trying to pretend they’re not.  
“What’s it to you? They’re not your kids, so back the fuck off.” The man snaps, and isn’t it interesting, T’Challa thinks, how little the man cares about decorum now. Tony leans forward, almost casual in the way he puts one hand on the table until he’s hovering over the other man. T’Challa is not afraid to admit how wildly attractive he finds the dark look Tony levels down at the other man.  
“Do you know who I am?” He asks, soft, almost sweet in the way he says it. The man tries to straighten, mouth open with the intent to deliver some belligerent comeback, and Tony raises a hand, palm out. Shockingly, it works, and the man closes his mouth.   
“My name,” He murmurs, sharp and cutting. “Is Tony Stark.” He waits, and when the man’s eyes widen with recognition, he smiles. “Good, so you know who I am. Which means you know that when I say, clean your fucking act up or I will _end you,_  you know I’m not making idle threats.”

And Tony straightens, without waiting for a response. He snags T’Challa’s hand and heads for the exit, T’Challa a willing victim caught up in the storm that is Tony Stark. Outside, away from speculating eyes, Tony slumps into T’Challa’s chest with a shuddered breath. T’Challa hums softly, gently works one hand into Tony’s hair and presses careful fingers into his scalp.  
“That was a good thing you did,” He murmurs, pressing a brief kiss to Tony’s temple.  
“It probably won’t fix things,” Tony says on a sigh, but he’s loose and pliant in T’Challa’s arms. “But…No one ever did that for me.” He adds, and T’Challa pulls him closer. This is an old hurt he cannot fix, but perhaps he can soothe the sting with his presence, as long as Tony will have him.


	6. Doctor | Stuckony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You need to see a doctor." For STUCKONY

Tony is elbow deep in the latest Iron Man suit, handle of a screwdriver poking out of his mouth and grease on his cheek, when the workshop door slides open behind him. Tony doesn’t look up, intent on what he’s doing, but he tilts his head a little in acknowledgement as his music obligingly turns down. Soft footsteps approach, and a moment later a pair of arms, one metal, one flesh carefully slide around his waist while a chin finds it’s home on his shoulder. A brief kiss is pressed to his temple, and then Bucky sighs, long and loud. Tony’s lips twitch involuntarily, and he makes a questioning grunt around the screwdriver.  
“Doll, I think I need your help.” Bucky sounds amused, but there’s a little hint of seriousness in his tone that has Tony’s attention.  
“Mmph.” Tony grunts again, and Bucky laughs before taking the screwdriver from him. Tony hears it clink as it’s placed on a free space on the workbench.  
“What’s up, buttercup?” He quips, tipping his head back to nose gently at Bucky’s cheek. He’s rewarded with another kiss for his trouble and Tony hums, pleased.  
“Stevie’s bein’ a little funny. You noticed that at all?” Bucky frowns, and Tony makes a thoughtful noise as he extracts himself from his work and wipes his hands on a rag.  
“Funny ha-ha, or funny I’ve-been-replaced-by-a-skrull?” He questions, reaching out to tangle on semi-clean hand in Bucky’s metal one. Bucky takes the hint and heads for the elevators, towing Tony along behind him.  
“Think I caught him limping this morning.” Bucky confides, to Tony’s immediate soft cursing. “And he ain’t breathin’ right. He tries to say it’s nothin’ but,”  
“You know better.” Tony softly concludes.

JARVIS has the elevator waiting for them, and within moments they’re in the penthouse, where they find Steve sitting by a window. He must be distracted, as he clearly hasn’t heard their approach. He’s in the process of trying to elevate an obviously swollen ankle on a pile of pillows, but is hampered by his probably cracked ribs. As they approach, Steve hisses out a breath and presses a careful hand against his side..  
“You need to see a doctor, Capitano, or poor one arm over here’s going to develop an ulcer.” Tony announces, scooping up the icepack Steve has abandoned on the coffee table. Steve jumps a little, and then immediately curses.  
“I’m fi-” He starts, and Bucky very carefully cuffs him around the head.  
“No you ain’t, punk, so there’s no use tryin’ to lie about it.” He admonishes gently, and while Steve is distracted Tony has settled himself on the end of the couch, pillows on his lap. He carefully lifts Steve’s sore ankle onto the little pillow mountain and presses the wrapped icepack gently against the swollen joint. Steve squeaks in surprise, but a moment later he’s relaxing, and he offers Tony a grateful smile.  
“Thanks, babe. But I still ain’t going to the doctor.” He grumbles, all stubbornness and wounded pride. Tony shrugs a shoulder easily, and ignores the glare he gets from Bucky.  
“Okay, fair enough. You won’t see a doctor, I’m not gonna make you. But you’re gonna let us take care of you.” Tony smiles, maybe uses his big brown eyes for effect, and very carefully keeps the triumph from his expression when Steve capitulates.

In short order, they have Steve’s ribs wrapped, Bucky behind him on the couch and supporting Steve’s back with his chest while Tony keeps his ankle elevated and iced. A blanket is spread over Steve’s legs and Tony carefully slumps sideways until he can drape an arm across Steve’s thighs. Steve makes it even better by grabbing his hand and tangling their fingers. Tony smiles, warm and content, as Bucky’s flesh hand lands on top of theirs.   
“J, pop a movie on, will ya?” Steve slurs out, half dozing already against Bucky’s shoulder and Tony’s smile grows a little.

Yeah, they’ll take care of Steve just fine.


	7. Banishment | Winteriron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You can't banish me! It's my bed too!" For WINTERIRON

“The internet disturbs me,” Bucky announces, apropos of nothing. Tony hums to indicate he’s listening, but otherwise makes no verbal response as he scrolls through his tablet.   
“I mean, I almost regret making a Tumblr.” Bucky continues, clearly interpreting Tony’s response as the indication to continue that it is. “This anonymous person has messaged me asking me what I think about feet every day for about two months.” Tony snorts, and looks up to level an incredulous look at his boyfriend.  
“Every day?” He questions, and at Bucky’s nod he laughs aloud. “That’s, well, that’s dedication.” He decides, and Bucky reaches out to swat at his shoulder.   
“It’s not funny!” He scolds, but he’s grinning, so Tony guesses he isn’t serious.  
“So, Mister Barnes,” Tony drawls with a slow grin, inching his way across the bed until he’s pressed warm and solid against Bucky’s side. “Inquiring minds want to know. What _do_ you think of feet?” Bucky wraps both arms around him, and Tony yelps as he’s dragged down and squished under Bucky’s not inconsiderable weight.  
“You little shit,” Bucky says on a laugh, leaning down to nuzzle at Tony’s cheek. Tony’s laughing too hard to say anything for a moment, his hands curling gently in the soft fabric of Bucky’s sleep shirt.  
“Do you think he’s still walking around out there?” Tony whispers, as serious as he can manage, and Bucky groans. He drops his forehead against Tony’s shoulder.  
“Please, no.” He pleads to no one in particular, and Tony snickers.  
“Maybe he thought he was a shoe-in, until you shut him down.” Bucky groans again, louder, and now Tony’s laughing again. “He’s probably all tied in knots about it.” Bucky jokingly tries to smother him with a pillow, and Tony fights him off in order to continue.   
“Why do you hurt me like this?” Bucky asks, as seriously as he can considering the way his eyes sparkle.  
“Eh, walk it off.” Tony quips, and then he’s yelping as Bucky starts shoving him towards the edge of the bed.  
“No, no! Wait, wait, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Tony cries, laughing, and Bucky stops shoving at him. “I’ll quit being a heel about it.”

“ _Oh my god!”_ Bucky yells, laughing as he shoves Tony the rest of the way out of the bed. “Banished! You are _banished_ from the bed, you monster!”   
“Heeeey, you can’t banish me from the bed! It’s my bed too!” Tony flails upright, blankets draped around his shoulders like a haphazard cape, and grins up at the helpless amusement on Bucky’s face.  
“You’re right, but I’m bigger.” Bucky says smugly.

Ten minutes later, Steve pauses in the hallway to listen to the shouting and laughing going on in Tony and Bucky’s room, and then smiles softly before he continues on his way.


	8. Penis | Stuckony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Put your penis away." For STUCKONY
> 
> Very unsurprising, this one is NSFW

When the monster of the week quite literally explodes in their faces, Tony can’t do much more than sigh. Purple goop goes everywhere, coating all of the Avengers head to toe. It clogs in the jet boots, and apparently it’s some form of fire retardant, as a moment later Tony drops out of the air to land clumsily on his feet. He staggers a little on the abrupt landing, and is saved from a rather embarrassing faceplant by Thor’s tree trunk of an arm wrapping around him.  
“Lo, shieldbrother. That could have been a disaster.” He chuckles warmly, and gives Tony a friendly little squeeze. He’s thankful he’s in the armour, because Thor often forgets his strength.  
“So, now that I feel like I need a week long shower, can we go _home?”_ Clint whines, and Tony has to laugh at how comical he looks as he removes his sunglasses, leaving him a purple covered monster except for his eyes. Bucky grimaces as he approaches, holding his metal arm out to the side with a curled lip.  
“I’m going to be scrubbing this out of the plates forever.” He gripes, making a half-hearted effort to finger comb the crud out of his hair.  
“Alright team, I think this is one cleanup we can skip.” Steve sounds exhausted, and a little irritated, which is pretty much how they’re all feeling. Natasha refrains from comment, but the wrinkled nose is pretty much the equivalent of screaming her displeasure. They’re all preparing to leave, with Tony sadly resigned to the idea of _walking_ back to the tower, ugh, when SHIELD arrives on scene. Coulson steps out of a nondescript vehicle and approaches, gracefully skipping over purple puddles. Tony envies him his clean clothes.  
“I’m afraid you’re going to have to go through a SHIELD decontamination facility first.” He intones once he’s close enough, and Tony groans.  
“Can’t I just use the one in my lab?” He whines, and Coulson levels him with a flat stare.  
“No. Unless it’s big enough for everyone?” He responds. Tony pops the faceplate just so Coulson can see the full extent of his salacious grin.  
“Sadly, it isn’t, but thank you for putting the thought of a team shower in mind. It’ll keep me company in the lonely nights for all time.” He laughs at the way Coulson’s eyebrows twitch, like he wants to frown but he’s too professional. Steve scowls a little and steps close enough for their shoulders to bump, the big caveman.

In short order, the Avengers are all rounded up and packed into three different decontamination showers. Tony is endlessly pleased to discover he gets to shower with Steve and Bucky. It takes longer than he’d like to get the goo off, and he’s just barely able to see the pink of skin when a wall of heat crowds up behind him and lips ghost along his shoulder.  
“We not enough for you, Stark?” Steve growls playfully, one big hand curving around Tony’s hip. Tony laughs, the sound going breathy at the end as Bucky presses against his front, leans in to nip at his jaw.  
“D-dunno what you mean, lover.” Tony manages to get out around the arousal clogging his throat. Steve’s hard length presses against his back and Bucky at the front, and _god_ goes he love being the Tony meat in a supersoldier sandwich.  
“The whole team?” Bucky murmurs, lips ghosting down the side of his neck and then he bites, just a little, at Tony’s shoulder. Tony moans, his head falling back against Steve’s shoulder while the rest of his body arches forward into the curve of Bucky’s.  
“Mmmm, now that you mention it.” He murmurs, tipping his head back as Steve leans down, and a moment later their tongues are far too occupied with each other for talking. Bucky continues trailing kisses downwards, until he’s kneeling down in front of Tony, and Tony makes an embarrassingly high pitched little whine as two hands curve around his hip, the metal one warmed by the water so there’s almost no difference.

The water abruptly shuts off, and Steve yelps, and Tony finds his two supersoldiers suddenly bravely _hiding behind him_  as Coulson eyes them from the doorway, as brisk and unflappable as ever.  
“Stark,” He says, tone perfectly even and eyes fixed on Tony. “Why am I not surprised?” Tony splutters, making no attempt to cover himself because his modesty left a long time ago.  
“They started it!” He yelps, scandalised, and Coulson’s gaze somehow gets even flatter.  
“I’m sure.” He says, in that way Tony’s pretty sure means ‘bullshit’, and turns to leave. “Oh, and Stark? Put your penis away.” He says calmly, before closing the door behind him with a click.


	9. Bulletproof | Ironwidow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm bulletproof...But please don't shoot me." For IRONWIDOW

Tony’s flying above the battle, weaving through buildings and tracking the locations of all his teammates, when JARVIS’ voice pipes up in his ear.  
“Sir,” The AI murmurs. “I’m detecting an unstable structure here.” A tiny map pops up in the corner of Tony’s HUD, with the indicated building highlighted. Tony hums thoughtfully, swooping down to knock one of the weird, four armed ape looking things that fucking _Richards_ had accidentally dropped on their heads away from Steve. They’d poured forth en mass from a portal in Central Park; big, strong and _angry._ Steve acknowledges the save with a quick hand wave, and then he’s launching himself at another one.  
“Does anyone have a banana?” Clint’s voice comes over the comm, and Tony snorts.  
“Monkeys, contrary to popular belief, don’t actually like bananas.” He informs the archer, angling tightly around a corner and heading for the building JARVIS told him about. As he approaches, the map switches over to a scan of all the floors of the building, expands a little so he can see it better, and a small cluster of red highlights on what looks like the third floor.  
“I’m reading life signs. They are small, and will not make it out of the building in time.” JARVIS says, and Tony can hear the strain in his voice, would usually marvel at the emotional complexity JARVIS is capable of.  
“Cap, I’ve got an unstable building about to go down, and I’m reading life signs inside. They won’t make it out in time.” Tony keeps his voice even through sheer force of will, doesn’t mention that the lifesigns are small, which could mean his sensors are struggling to penetrate the building; or worse, that they’re children.  
“Thor, get to Iron Man’s position, stat. Iron Man, hold position, _do not_ enter that building.” Cap answers almost immediately, and Thor booms an affirmative a moment later.  
“Tony, don’t you dare.” Natasha chimes in, the threat of violence heavily implied if he were to listen. Tony hovers outside the building, keeps an eye on both the life signs steadily making their way downwards (the elevators must be broken) and the structural integrity of the building. He can hear the _whump-whump-whump_ of Thor’s approach, but it’s too far away, and the counter JARVIS helpfully projects on the HUD is getting too low, and they’re _not going to make it._  
“Nat,” Tony says, tight and strained. “I know I’m bulletproof, but please don’t shoot me.” He tries to inject some lightness into his tone, and Natasha snarls something foul in Russian, but Tony barely hears it, or Cap’s yelling of his name, as he blasts through the windows in a rain of glass. There’s three children, running for the stairs, and Tony doesn’t think, just _moves._

_~_

The smell of antiseptic pricking at his nose is the first thing he becomes aware of, followed by the heavy, fuzzy feeling of painkillers. The pain waits on the edge of his senses, sharp brutal, held back only by a wall of no doubt very strong drugs. Tony peels open eyes that feel almost glued shut and squints into the thankfully dim hospital room. Someone clearly thought to turn down the lights, and when he rolls his head a little on the pillow to find Natasha curled up in a chair, he’s not surprised. She’s not holding his hand, which also doesn’t surprise him; for all that this thing between them has existed for some time, Nat’s careful with her PDA, doesn’t like to show weakness. She looks fragile now, curled tightly in on herself, one of Tony’s MIT hoodies near swallowing her slender frame. She jerks upright at Tony’s first movement, and her eyes widen a little, and then settle into a narrow-eyed expression of disapproval. One pale, slender hand slides into his hair, and then twists to on the very edge of painful. Tony whines, even though it doesn’t hurt, knows Natasha would never actually hurt him.  
“Don’t you ever, _ever,_ scare me like that, solynshko.” She whispers, and then her hand smooths through his hair, tender and soft. Tony would complain about the mercurial change, but then Natasha gets up, and carefully climbs up on the bed. He’s not sure how, probably because he’s already dozing back off, but Natasha manages to arrange everything so that she’s curled against his side. She tucks her nose into his neck and his arm around her shoulders, the IV line carefully moved out of the way.  
“M’sorry,” Tony mumbles, brushing a haphazard kiss across her forehead and Nat merely presses closer.  
“You are forgiven,” She whispers, and he feels her smile against his skin. “Now sleep, I will watch over you.”


	10. Crazy | Winteriron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not crazy!" For WINTERIRON

When Steve brings Barnes back to the tower, the former assassin seems to have become Cap’s shadow. He hides on Steve’s floor for the first two weeks post his arrival, and after that he only leaves in the company of Steve. He doesn’t talk to anyone, and being acknowledged in any way seems to put him on the edge of panic, so they all learn pretty early to pretend he’s invisible. It feels wrong, to completely ignore his presence that way, but Barnes himself seems to prefer it. It’s late one night, or early in the morning depending upon how you look at it, when the status quo finally changes.

Tony is doing his patented zombie shuffle through to the common floor kitchen, his brain humming a near constant stream of _coffee, coffee, coffee_ when he almost literally runs into Barnes. Tony stumbles, because like Steve, Barnes is built big and solid, and Barnes settles his hands on Tony’s waist to steady him. A moment later, and he snatches them back as though burned, the metal one tucked tightly against his chest, like he can’t bear to touch or be touched with it.  
“Sorry, I didn’t see you, or anything really, my brain’s stuck on a caffeine demanding auto loop.” Tony says, babbling a little as the tension between them ratchets a little higher and Barnes looks on the edge of panicking. Tony edges past him, thinking maybe distance will help the guy, when Barnes reaches out and his flesh hand curls gently in the soft fabric of Tony’s hoodie. He’s been in the workshop, but doing circuit work, which means that his clothing is thankfully clean.  
“I…” Barnes mumbles, and Tony waits with patience most would find surprising as Barnes gropes for the words. “I can’t sleep,” He mumbles, ducks his head until his hair curtains his face. “W-Winter doesn’t like beds. He’s used to the pod.” His voice drops lower with every word, until Tony has to sway a little closer to hear. Surprisingly, Barnes doesn’t seem to mind the proximity, his hand clutched so tightly in Tony’s hoodie his knuckles are going white and Tony’s concerned it’ll either stretch or tear.  
“Winter doesn’t like it?” Tony asks, one eyebrow twitching upwards. This, was not something Steve had mentioned to any of them, he’s sure of it. Barnes flinches, and his grip loosens a little like he’s going to let go, and Tony tentatively curls a hand around his.  
“Hey, no, it’s okay.” He murmurs, brushes his thumb lightly over Barnes’ knuckles until a little of the tension bleeds out of his frame.  
“I’m not crazy!” Barnes says, something desperate in his voice. “Winter is real; he’s me, but…not at the same time.” He adds, his voice getting quieter again. Tony hums, thoughtful, and then decides to forget the coffee. He turns for the living room, and is pleased when Barnes stumbles after him, keeping hold of his hoodie.  
“And he doesn’t like beds? Fair enough. I’m notoriously bad at sleeping, so we’ll not-sleep together. Has Steve started catching you up on pop culture? I’m betting he hasn’t, the neanderthal. He’s probably got you reading _books_ of all things, ugh, I mean don’t get me wrong books are great and all, but I have a short attention span at the best of times and movies are visual, so they’ve got like a 20% chance of holding my attention.” Tony rambles on, surprised to see a tiny smile curving at Barnes’ mouth as he settles them on the couch. JARVIS knows him well, and so when the opening credits of Jurassic Park comes on, Tony grins and sprawls gratefully across the soft cushions. Barnes sits, stiff and uncomfortable for a little while, but by halfway through the movie he’s wormed into Tony’s personal space, tucked the genius into his chest and wrapped all of his limbs around him. Tony doesn’t mind being a teddy bear, and it’s warm and kinda safe feeling, to be completely surrounded the way he is.

Morning, of course, means Tony wakes with a crick in his neck and he feels like he’s melting from all the shared body heat, but Barnes has become Bucky, who opens his eyes and offers a sleep soft smile that Tony decides he could happily see every day and never get tired of.


	11. Dreams | Winteriron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I had a bad dream again." For WINTERIRON.

Bucky’s always been a light sleeper; a childhood with younger siblings you help to look after will do that to you, after all. It served him well, growing up around Stevie, when he would wake at the slightest change in his best friend’s breathing. Being the Winter Soldier doesn’t seem to have changed this, in fact it’s probably made it worse. As it is, his bedroom door sliding open a tiny sliver is enough to wake Bucky, and though he’s tense and ready, he’s not alarmed. There’s a little light shining in the corner of his room, a steady dot of green that Bucky knows means that JARVIS is online. Which means whoever is sneaking into his room in the middle of the night is not a threat. Bucky watches through slitted eyes as the door opens a little wider and a tiny shape slips through, closing the door behind him with a gentle click. Small feet make barely any sound on the carpet as the little figure hurtles across the room, and then hesitates at the side of the bed.

Bucky decides to ‘wake up’, and does so with a little sigh and rolling to face the side of the bed. His intruder squeaks, and looks as though he’s considering bolting.  
“What are you doing out of bed, myshka?” Bucky mumbles, not having to fake the roughness of sleep in his voice. Huge brown eyes blink at him, and in the darkness he can see the sheen of tears.  
“I…I had a bad dream again.” Tony whispers, his voice hitching on the words, and his shoulders rounding like he’s expecting a blow. Bucky stops himself from growling through sheer force of will, as he pushes up on an elbow to look at Tony properly.  
“Can I hold you?” He asks the boy, and Tony nods his head so fast Bucky’s almost worried it’ll topple off his neck. He reaches out and scoops his tiny, deaged boyfriend up with one arm, and tucks him carefully into a hug. Tony wraps both fists in his sleep shirt and presses his face into Bucky’s shoulder. He’s shaking all over, and Bucky isn’t surprised when a damp patch begins to grow at his shoulder. There’s a quiet, simmering rage in his belly, because Tony is completely silent as he cries, and aside from the shaking there’s no other sign of his upset. It’s a learned behaviour, and added in with the rest of the evidence Bucky has gathered over the last week of having a child Tony around, they paint a particular picture.

Bucky sighs softly and settles back down in bed, Tony lying on top of him with his face still hidden, and arranges the blankets over them.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Bucky whispers, carding gentle fingers through soft dark hair. The shaking has calmed, now, and a moment later Tony lifts his face to blink blearily up at Bucky.  
“I saw Obie,” He whispers, his hands plucking nervously at Bucky’s shirt. “’nd I couldn’t move, and I was really scared, and I was all alone and he.” Tony stops, his breath hitching, and he looks like he’s working himself up into a panic, and Bucky squeezes gently at his shoulders.  
“Hush, myshka, hush. It was only a dream, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” He soothes, and Tony takes in a deep, gasping breath.  
“He took my heart out, Bucky. He took it right out of my chest, and then he left me there.” Bucky snarls, couldn’t keep the noise down if he tried, but for once Tony seems to correctly assume that the anger isn’t directed at him. He lies back down, hides his face in Bucky’s shirt once more, and Bucky squeezes the child close. He’s thankful Obadiah Stane is already dead, though he wouldn’t mind the chance to kill the man himself.  
“You are safe, Tony, I promise.” He murmurs, and Tony rubs his face on Bucky’s shirt.  
“I know.” He says, simply.

In the morning, Bucky wakes half squished under an adult Tony, and though he’ll miss how adorable child Tony was, he’s glad to have his boyfriend back in all his irritating, caffeine demanding glory.


	12. Coffee | Stony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combined prompts "I would kill for a coffee...Literally." and "I need a place to stay." For STONY (IMPLIED).

“Ugh, I would kill for a coffee. Literally. Repulsors to the face for, like, everyone, someone caffeinate me, is this what death is?” Tony’s voice announces his presence before the actual arrival of the man himself. The Avengers are gathered in the kitchen, assembled for breakfast as they do every morning that they’re all in residence. Steve is watching the toaster with the same narrow eyed focus he shows on the battlefield, mostly because toast is the only thing Steve can actually cook. Even then, the only reason he doesn’t burn it is because the toaster has an AI in it, and knows everyone’s preferences. Clint is manning the stove, Bruce being a quietly helpful assistant at his elbow, and Thor is arranging the table. Natasha is at the coffee machine, and she turns to give Tony an unimpressed look, however her eyebrows quirk upwards at the genius’ appearance.  
“Rough night?” She questions, and holds out a coffee. Tony lunges for the mug, and gulps half of it in one go, making Natasha cringe. He looks rough, his hair sticking up in every direction, his face near grey with exhaustion and deep shadows under his eyes.  
“Reed. Fucking. Richards.” He enunciates carefully, as if that explains everything, and when Bruce groans like he’s in physical pain, the activity in the kitchen all comes to a halt.  
“Okay, I feel like I need way more explanation than that.” Clint decides, and within moments the plates are stacked with food and everyone’s at the table. Tony has to be physically pushed into his chair by Steve, but once a plate of food is in front of him he seems to eat without realising. The other wait patiently, since Tony doesn’t seem panicked, just tired. Whatever it is, clearly it’s no emergency.

“So, what part of the scientific process has Richards gleefully disregarded this time?” Bruce eventually asks, cleaning his glasses with all the aplomb of a thoroughly unimpressed librarian. Tony sighs, and leans forward until his forehead thunks against the table. Almost absently, Natasha reaches out to comb gentle fingers through his hair, all the while deftly maneuvering her fork with her other hand.  
“Why is it always portals?” Tony asks no one in particular, and Bruce releases a long sigh.  
“What did he bring through this time?” He looks like he’s dreading the answer, and Tony snorts softly.  
“J, tell our friend to join us won’t you?” He mumbles into the table, but the AI murmurs an affirmative so he must have heard just fine.  
“It’s here? In the tower?” Clint asks, straightening up with a frown.  
“I needed a place to stay,” A voice says, and a moment later a very familiar face steps around the corner. Clint blinks, and swivels his gaze slowly over to where Steve sits, his mouth hanging open in surprise, and back to the Steve Rogers standing sheepishly in the doorway.  
“What the fuck,” He decides on, and Tony barks out a laugh.  
“Technically, _we_ needed a place to stay.” Another voice chimes in, and then there’s another Steve Rogers in the doorway, and behind him they can see _another_ one.  
“Jesus Christ, how many Steve’s are in the tower?!” Clint flails his hands, since no one else seems capable of speaking.  
“Currently, there are 34 iterations of Steve Rogers in the building, and 22 Tony Stark’s.” JARVIS responds helpfully, and Clint’s face goes white.  
“22 Stark’s? Tony, Tony tell me they’re not in your lab. For the love of all that is well, not holy, since I’m not religious, but you know what I mean.”   
“Relax, birdbrain, JARVIS is keeping an eye on them all. We’ve been trying to work out how to catalog which universe everyone is from, and then how to get them all back.” Tony says tiredly, and Bruce rubs at his face.  
“Well, we better get to work then. You, however, need to sleep.” He says, and looks at Steve for backup. Steve finally takes his eyes off of his dopplegangers and levels his patented disapproving frown at Tony. The Steve in the doorway does the same, and even steps forward as if he plans on physically taking Tony to bed. Their Steve scowls a little, and quickly gets to his feet. He blocks the other Steve and curls a careful arm around Tony’s waist, hauling their resident genius to his feet and towing him spluttering and protesting from the room. The other Steve’s watch them leave with various forms of amused and knowing expressions.  
“They still haven’t worked it out yet.” The first Steve decides, with the others nodding their agreement.  
“Too many Steve’s,” Clint murmurs faintly, slowly shaking his head.  
“Fucking Richards.” Natasha agrees quietly. Bruce says nothing, but he looks a little like he’s facing execution as he gets up and heads for the lab.

They can’t really blame him; they sometimes have enough trouble corralling _one_ Tony Stark, though it’s probably a small blessing that the Steve’s currently outnumber the Tony’s.


	13. Sleep | Stuckony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I haven't slept in ages." For STUCKONY.

Avengers Academy is a pretty tight knit community, for all of it’s size. Some people draw more attention than others, and Tony’s propensity for being the center of attention doesn’t always benefit him. It does mean, however, that when Tony gets quiet, people notice; when a few days later he looks very pale, and shadows like bruises start to spread under his eyes, people start looking. Then he starts becoming erratic or, more erratic than usual, and he zones out of all of his classes, including the one’s he actually _likes._

Steve frowns thoughtfully when, early one morning, he bumps into Tony on the quad and receives a vaguely mumbled apology as Tony stumbles on his way. Steve stands staring after his classmate for a long time, long enough for Bucky to materialise out of seemingly nowhere.  
“Tony again?” He asks, hitching his books a little higher. Steve hums an affirmative,  
“He’s still acting really weird.” He responds, chewing on his lower lip.  
“Come on, let’s go check on him.” Bucky decides, and hooks his arm through Steve’s. Steve doesn’t argue, which Bucky figures is as good as permission, and tugs his best friend along. Their relationship has been a little strained lately, what with the both of them having feelings for Tony that apparently everyone except the genius himself finds very obvious. They’ve been friends all their lives, so they won’t step on each other’s toes, which means there’s a lot of pining going on, and it’s all around very uncomfortable.

They find Tony in his lab, because where else would he be, and JARVIS happily lets them in. Tony is in the middle of the room, surrounded by shining blue holograms, and he looks a little like the conductor of an orchestra as he moves them around with great, expansive gestures of his hands. He’s frowning thoughtfully, and for once there’s no music, making the lab almost eerily silent. Even Tony’s usual running commentary with JARVIS is absent, and Steve and Bucky spare only a moment to look at each other before they cross the room as one. Tony blinks, surprised by their sudden appearance, and then summons up a smile that’s a pale shade of his usual grin.  
“Steve, Bucky! What can I do for my favourite beefcakes?” He says, and Bucky snorts, momentarily derailed.  
“Beefcakes?” He responds, quirking an eyebrow, and a tiny blush crawls up Tony’s neck.  
“What? You both know you’re all,” Tony pauses and makes vague gestures to imply their apparent ‘beefcakeness’. “Hot and stuff.” He concludes, and then looks mortified by what he said, eyes going adorable wide. Another look passes between Steve and Bucky, and a silent decision is made. Steve steps forward and curls an arm around Tony’s shoulders, the genius blinking before almost unconsciously sagging into Steve’s chest.  
“You look tired,” Steve says softly, carding the fingers of his free hand through Tony’s hair. Bucky crowds in on the other side, arms around Tony and hands resting on Steve’s hip, sandwiching Tony between them. He drops his head to nuzzle a gentle kiss at Tony’s temple.  
“When did you last sleep?” He murmurs, and Tony grunts.  
“I haven’t slept in ages.” He confesses, and Bucky tuts at him.  
“Well, that won’t do, right Stevie?”  
“Nope, bed, right now.” Steve decides, and tugs Tony towards the doorway despite the genius’ protests.

In short order they make Tony drink a bottle of water, eat the sandwich Bucky puts together for him, and then they pack him into bed. He looks nervous, tired and twitchy, but not sleepy. Bucky considers him for a moment, and then he strips down to his boxers and curls in on the other side of Tony. Steve takes the hint and does the same. They press Tony in the middle, their limbs quickly tangling until no one’s sure where one ends and the other begins. Tony’s tense at first, and then Steve starts gently massaging his scalp and Bucky brushes gentle, chaste kisses over Tony’s face and it’s like his entire body relaxes, every muscle going limp.  
“So, what is this?” Tony asks, almost afraid of the answer, and feels Bucky smile against his cheek.  
“’s whatever you want it to be, doll.” He murmurs, and Steve hums an agreement, dropping a quick kiss on Tony’s nose, and then on his lips, too quick for him to reply.  
“For now, we’re here,” Steve says softly, never stopping the motion of his hands in Tony’s hair. “And we’ll stay as long as you’ll have us. The rest we’ll talk about when you wake up.” 

And Tony relaxes, comfortable and safe. Within moments, he’s asleep.


End file.
